Fatum — a Scandalosa's solo
by strippedink
Summary: "Love changes you. And it never fades, no matter how much you might want it to. Don't make the mistakes I've made, Damon. Don't fight love, whatever form it takes." — She hides herself beneath the mask of the monster living within. Katerina Petrova & what lies beneath.


_"Love changes you. And it never fades, no matter how much you might want it to. Don't make the mistakes I've made, Damon. Don't fight love, whatever form it takes." _

* * *

My name is Katherine Pierce, but Katerina Petrova was the name I was born with. Originally from Bulgaria, 1473 was the year of my birth. It was in tender age that I was forced to master the costumes of my people; our family was member of the Travelers clan – an ancient community of witches. During the course of a pleasant and quiet human life, magic and all its mysteries had always been part of me like a limb you just couldn't amputate. It wasn't until I first met the Mikaelson family that I was forced to become an eternal companion to misery and sorrow.

Apparently, both of my beloved parents had forgotten to make me familiar with yet another secret from our family; I'm a victim of the doppelgänger curse. According to folklore, a doppelgänger is a look-alike or double of a living person who is portrayed as a harbinger of bad luck. And Klaus Mikaelson, at the time one of the Original Vampires, had the knowledge I didn't possess. Not until afterward. By the time rumors of his carefully calculated plan reached my ears, the most primal instincts a human owns and inherited self-preservation surfaced, guiding me into freedom from the metaphorical claws of Niklaus. His schemes involved the moonstone and every drop of my blood so that he could liberate himself from the curse cast on him and would enable him to create a super race of hybrids (vampire and wolf). After my hasty escape, I managed to find shelter but those harboring me were growing awfully restless as they feared Klaus' well-known wrath. Every cabin was being inspected with meticulous care. Deep in the pit of stomach, I could feel all chances of escape evaporating into thin air which made me conscious of the sensation of a cornered rabbit about to be devoured. Because I feared Klaus more than Death itself and with the aid of a vampire enamored of me, Trevor, I took my own life with the certainty I would be reborn, only this time as a vampire.

That is how I was born into an immortal existence. I didn't choose it willingly, but it was the only way out of Klaus' claws. By committing such act, I condemned myself to a nomad life. And since then I've been running away, hunted down from the first hybrid this world has ever known. The perpetual solitude and inability to rely on any other creature gradually transformed me into a sadistic, vile, selfish and amoral being that holds no regard for human life. But the truth remains and all the emotions, I obstinately bury within the depths of my soul, eventually float to the surface, on occasion.

On the year of 1864, a carriage, with one passenger only, travels through the lands until the small town of Mystic Falls. Katherine Pierce was the alias I assumed then, to avoid falling into Klaus' radar. Giuseppe Salvatore, one of the town's richest founders, took me under his wing after becoming sensible to the treacherous story I fed him; the tale recounting a past where I was orphaned by a fire that killed my family in Atlanta. Ever astute, I rapidly learned about the town's council, known as the Founder's Council. Their goal was to eradicate every vampire that attempted to settle in Mystic Falls. That was when I, cleverly, secured Emily Bennett's eternal servitude and had her spelling Lapis Lazuli rings which granted me the possibility to wander through town during sunlight hours. Wearing the spelled ring at all times became a small price that favored me in deceiving the members of the council while slowly charming my way into their secret society.

The Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan, both sons of Giuseppe, were initially pawns in my unknown game of chess but after almost 400 years of seclusion, I found myself nurturing feelings for both brothers. Their different sides, Stefan being the gentle one and Damon being the one with a dark allure to him, captured several strings of my undead heart. Once I saw myself unable to separate myself from both, I decided that the best remedy for my dilemma was to introduce them to immortality. Stefan never knew I had been feeding him with my blood, his naïve mind never accepted it but Damon, in all his recklessness and desire to spend every second in my company, trusted and accepted the monster within. Since my birth into this existence, he was the first human to lay his life in my hands willingly and for that, I reserved him a unique place in the heart that stopped thumping ages ago. And a piece of the solidified fortress I built broke, leaving a hole behind.

Almost two centuries have passed since I've fled from Mystic Falls, abandoning the brothers I once claimed to love, with a hole in their chests. They say curiosity killed the cat yet here I am, once again, back in this hellish town. It's been far too long since the last time I've located the Salvatores and according to my sources, both brothers have returned to their hometown. Lips finally stretch into a smirk of mischief as the pair of soulless eyes follows the eldest brother. "My, my, Damon. Handsome as ever."- I mutter to myself as I bring my hand closer to a seemingly angelic face with fingers grazing velvety lips, the remembrance of Damon's hungry lips on mine flashing through the wicked mind. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"


End file.
